


Parallel time, parallel hearts

by Sweeteti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ratings: R, Slytherin, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweeteti/pseuds/Sweeteti
Summary: Ginny wakes after what should had been a fatal blow in the last war.And she is not herself anymore. Neither is the time. Isekai work.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

“ _We wished for the courage to face the future_

_ You kept on smiling  _

_ While being lost in the past _

_ Until you can return to the real present“ _

(Parallel Hearts - FictionJunction)

**Chapter one**

“Ginny? Ginny? Wake up”

She opened her eyes confused, her head aching and the familiar voice calling her name. 

And she froze when her eyes met his.

“Oh my God, Tom, it worked! She’s alive, my sister is alive” she heard a blonde man talking happily to the man who was holding her and scrutinizing her eyes with interest.

Suddenly too cold to breathe, she could only look both man with horror ‘Sister’? She never encountered the blonde man before, she was sure. 

And the man holding her was no one less than the alive matter of her nightmares: Tom Marvolo Riddle. 

“How are you feeling, Genevieve? Can you breath?” His voice sounded calm and controlled.

“Ginevra” she replies

“Ginevra? It’s similar I suppose. Maybe you’re still confuse...” the blonde man replied “Come on sis, let me help you”.

She saw his hand towards her and refused, looking at both men, trying to escape of Tom Riddle’s hands, but he only tightened the grip “Ginny, it’s okay. It’s us”.

“IT’S NOT OKAY” she tried again to get free and this time he let her go, letting her touch the cold ground before she could rise her trembling body. 

“What is happening?” The blonde man asked; not to her, but to Riddle.

“I’m not sure, Abraxas. I’m afraid Genevieve is under some kind of confusion right now”.

“It’s Ginevra! Ginevra Weasley, remember?” She took to step back, until she found a wall. It’s when she looked to the place she was in. It’s something like an alchemist lab as she could tell.

And by the moment, it was a complete mess, with silver liquor of what should have been a potion all around the place and the iron cauldron melted. The two man looking at her have the same liquid in their clothes.

“What the hell am I doing here?”

Before she could get any answer, the blonde man started to laugh.

“Oh dear, did you hear that Tom? She is saying she is a Weasley now. I’m not sure if I find this amusing or worrying, really”.

Tom Riddle kept his eyes in hers, as if he as almost as surprised as she. 

“I hope she will get to her senses soon, Abraxas. We already have enough trouble by her being affected so directly by the potion”. 

“I’m grateful enough she is alive, Tom.I was afraid we lost her”.

Ginny observed the talk between the two trying to understand what hell she was in. Maybe was exactly that. She had died and Tom Riddle was the guardian of her personal hell. The last thing she could remember was being hit by Bellatrix curse in the middle of battle, so she for sure was dead. 

But if she was in hell, what kind of joke was happening in front of her? 

And why her head and body was aching so much?

Riddle was staring at her somewhat puzzled when he answered, his voice low “You know I’d not allow something bad happening to your sister, Abraxas”.

Abraxas... she listened with more attention now. Ginevra was sure she read that name before in the family’s trees in Grimmauld Place...

“Malfoy...?”

The blonde one smiled “See? She is coming back to her senses” and approached of her again “Come on Ginny, it’s me, your loved older brother”

“You’re a Malfoy. YOU.ARE.NOT.MY.BROTHER!”

The Malfoy man and Riddle exchanges glances. 

“Oh my, oh my. Maybe she needs some sleep? And if starts to say this stupid thing about being one of that blood traitors?” Abraxas tried again touch her, but she slapped his hand.

Riddle took a step closer “Maybe she really could use some sleep...”.

“Do not touch me!” she screamed.

But Tom Riddle did not have to touch her to put her in a spell after all. Ginny heard he murmuring something and the next thing she could fell was a the dizziness in her head.

* * *

It was definitely not her room when she wake up. Her bed never were so big or soft. 

“Lady has woken, Minnie is happy” she heard a tiny voice at her side. 

Her eyes went wide at the house elf talking at her.

“Lady? Who is the lady?”.

The elf ears twitched.

“Lord Abraxas told Minnie that Lady would be confuse when she wake up. But Minnie is here to help”.

The little elf took something in her hands and lend it to her. Without knowing what to do, Ginny took it.

Her breath went away with her vision.

The silver mirror showed her a woman with pale blonde hair, running down below her waist and her eyes shone with a frozen blue. 

The woman in the reflection looked at her with the same horror, the lips open in a perfect curve. Ginny touched her face. The woman in the mirror did the same. 

It was an illusion right? That mirror was enchanted, of course. 

She jumped of the bed, running to find something else to look at.

To get out of that illusion. To get out of that strange hell. 

She is running throughout the fancy corridorwhen he caught her is his arms. 

She is trembling. Ginny don’t know how she did not fall yet.

“It’s me Genevieve. It’s me”.

“Tom, don’t touch me! You’re a nightmare! This is all a nightmare”.

But Riddle did not let her go.

Instead, he tighten his arms around her and his mouth take hers as if was the most common occurrence in the world. 

Ginny heart is beating fast with his touch, but she feels no fear, as she perceives. It’s... some kind of familiarity with his touch, with his lips. She stopped shaking and surrendered to the kiss. She never kissed Tom before in her life, but she feels like is the right thing to do. It’s better she ever thought would it be.

“It’s not a nightmare, Ginny. I’m really here”.

When she open her eyes she found her reflection in the window.

A pale woman with pale long hair in the arms of Tom Riddle. 

If it was not a nightmare... whats the hell was going on? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, got somewhat inspired by some manwhas with similar themes and a dream with Tom Riddle some nights ago. But don’t wait for a good Tom Riddle. He is seventeen, but is still the same Tom Riddle we all know.


	2. Chapter 2

Even when her life was right and did not have turned in some kind of bizarre nightmare yet,Ginny used to dream with Tom.

His black hair and pale skin, the voice that seduced her to give her soul in her first year.

He was her nightmare material, his nails digging in her soul and tearing her sanity away.

And now she found herself in his arms as if it was a common everyday occurrence, by the way he held her and told her he was real.

“What the fuck, Tom?” she whispered, looking at her feet. Ginny could not bear to look at her reflection and find the blond woman instead, and least look at him and seehim holding her with worried eyes.

“Well, I never heard you swear before. So I did not know what you dreamed when the potion hit you, Ginny, but it was only a nightmare. Your brother is worried, and so am I”.

_It’s wrong_ , she thought, _what I am living now is a nightmare_.

“What are you doing there holding my sister this way, Tom?”.

She heard he sigh “I’m just calming her, Abraxas”.

“If anyone see you this way we would have problems, you know”.

“It’s a matter of time” Tom replied.

“Yes, my sister tells me she will marry you since she was ten, but we have our parents to talk and this will not be an easy task, both of you know”.

Ginny felt her face burn. She tells what? Better, that woman whose body she was using, used to tell what? That she would marry Tom Riddle? What the fuck was that?

“Well, this part in particular I did not know” Tom replied with satisfaction in his voice, letting her go slowly “Is it true, Ginny?”.

“Well....” she did not dare to look at him “I never said anything”.

Ginny remembers she asked once the Diary if Tom had any girlfriend or if he was in love before. The boy in the Diary denied. So what was that?

“Well, you can deny it all you want in front of him, I know what I had to hear everyday” the tone Malfoy replied was light, but inquisitive. 

Ginny head hurt, as if something she should remember but she did not.

“I need to rest” she replied. 

“Maybe it’s the best idea, indeed”she heard Riddle say.

“And what do I say to mom and dad?” Abraxas asked

“That I was in my period and have cramps, or a headache, whatever”.

By the laugh in Tom’s voice Ginny imagined Abraxas must had done an scandalized face.

“If you need anything, ask Minnie to call me” Tom replied in her ear. Ginny nodded with a shiver in her spine.

Left again in what was her supposed bedroom, Ginny stoped again in the front of the mirror. 

That girl in the reflection was skinny, pale, with big blue eyes that makes Ginny remembers of Luna somehow. 

“Quite fragile” she murmured to her reflection. Made sense Tom likes that woman, she thought. He always liked things that seemed he could break in his hands.

“Minnie...” she started with a controlled voice “What day is today?”.

The elf ears twitched “2th January, my lady”.

“And what year?”

“1943”.

The woman in her reflection seemed shocked and intrigued

_So I came back in time... and in the body of a girl I never knew that existed before._

_But... how? And specially..._

_Why?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter to let you know I’m not giving up.  
> I was having a hard time to put some pieces of the fic in their places to continue writing and now I got it. Thanks A LOT for the ones showing support, it makes all the difference.


	3. Chapter Three

The morning of 3th January made Ginny thoughts certain about she was trapped in that body.

Minnie was at her side when she woke up, ready to help her to dress and do her hair. The elf seemed quite attached to her supposedly owner, Ginny thought. 

The dark green robe made her seems paler than before, but she did not mind. For sure she did not feel sick. Maybe insane, she was afraid, but not physically sick.

She went down to the rich dinner room - somehow she knew how to guide herself in that manor - to find a blonde woman with a regal air around her, as a Norse Queen of an old tale. Her icy eyes scrutinized her before saying “Are you better this morning, Genevieve? Your brother was quite embarrassed to tell me yesterday you’re in your days”.

Ginny eyes went to the direction of the blonde young man, who pouted with the woman statement. At his side, the young Riddle grinned to himself. 

“Yes, Madam. I’m sorry” she replied politely, afraid to guess who the woman was.

“Well, you know well you will be not gaining your mother with this kind of educated flattery, little woman” the older replied. So that woman was the girl’s mother, Ginny tought.

“Well... where is dad?” She asked cautiously.

“Went to Ministry as usual” the woman replied as if was something obvious “The potion Minnie gave you to help your pain had something to make you forget that?”.

“Sorry, mom” she replied looking at her plate. She must be careful to not let anyone see whats wrong before she could herself understand what was going on.

“Your brother and Tom should had gone with him, but they seemed so much worried with your well-being. They should stop to treat you as their doll and remember you are a proper lady, you know”.

“Sorry, mother” she replied again, even knowing it was not her fault. 

And neither was exactly a self-less care both man were giving her. For Ginny it was clear that they were afraid of her saying she was a Weasley or something like that.

“Sorry mom” Abraxas intervened “But she is my only sister and I plan to spoil her as much as I can before another man steals her from me”.

And Abraxas knew exactly who he wanted that man to be, she thought.

“Well, she will be presented to society this summer, so prepare yourself already. I hope she can find someone in the Nott family, you know. Or maybe I shall call my eastern family, the Eizenberg’s would be probably a great choice for her”.

Involuntary, her eyes went to where Riddle was sat, with the same stern expression than before.

_So her parents do not know Genevieve is already infatuated with Riddle_ _,_ Ginny remarked to herself. 

Perceiving her glare, and probably thinking it was fear or something like that, Tom found her eyes and shook his head lightly, in a subtlety way for Mrs Malfoy do not seem his gesture.

Ginny looked at her plate again. Porcelain. While people like her family was struggling to have something to eat in the worst days.

Well, now  that  were her new family. 

_Did Tom Riddle really love this girl? Or he wants her just for her family power?_

Ginny was almost sure it was the second. Having protection and influence under the Malfoy’s wings would turn his path to power a lot easier after all.

Well, at least he seemed to care for her well being. Or he was really worried about the late potion effects.

Probably both. Marry a sick woman could be more problematic than helpful, no matter the family she was born.

“How are you feeling today?” he asked her when they went to the gardens to have a walk.

“Better, I think. Are you worried about the potion, right?”.

“Shhh, but yes, I am” he whispered to her “It’s not everyday someone I know it’s hit by a failed moonseed potion, you know”.

“Were you afraid I would die?” she asked.

Riddle looked away for a while, and Ginny could see his lips contracted.

“Yes, I was” he whispered in an almost non audible voice “I’m still worried about later effects actually”

He stood in front of her, his hand playing with a strand of her hair. He seemed almost human, Ginny thought. As if the boy she first knew in the diary had really existed someday.

Against her own will, Ginny felt her heart beat faster with his proximity. 

For a moment she thought Tom would kiss her again, but he took a step back and started to walk again, his eyes lost in the garden covered with snow. 

If someone told her that this Tom would become the Dark Lord one day, she would hardly believe. He seemed serious, and quite dark, but no someone who would kill mindlessly. Maybe the boy she had encountered in her first year in Hogwarts was not a completely lie. 

And she was surely insane for her will to believe that, her mind warned her.

* * *

_She had escaped from her mother grip to look better the platform she would board in the next year._

_She was already upset for what would be one whole year without his brother with her._

_Being the two the only pureblood children in that part of the countryside, they never had other children to play beside them. She could use Minnie, of course, but the elf was always afraid of something and it was not funny._

_Them her attention found him: completely alone, dark hair falling messy in his dark eyes, pale skin and a stern expression while he looked the platform. The way the boy bit his lips with his eyes fixed in the others children passing the platform told her he should be a first year too. And he was afraid._

_“Do not need to be afraid” she told him while approached “The train will be at the other side”._

_The_ grumpy _look he gave her made Ginny think for a while he would kick her or something like that. It was the exact same expression her brother had before they started a fight._

_“Well, thank you?” he spoke with a sour tone “Are you going too?”._

_“Not this year. But my brother will. Dad will have a thing if we did not enter in Slytherin, you know”._

_“In... what?”._

_“Didn’t you know the Houses?” she looked at him with disappointment “Are you a mudblood?”._

_“A what?”._

_“Are you parents muggles, right?”._

_“What?”._

_She rolled her eyes. It did not helped to better the sour expression in the boy face._

_“Non wizards I mean”._

_“My mother was a witch, for you to know” he argued bitterly “But_ s _he died when I was born”._

_ “Oh... sorry. And your dad?”. _

_Before the boy could answer her, she gave a cry for the pain in her ear while her mother held_ _her._

_“Genevieve! Who let you talk to strangers? Come back with me now!”._

_She gave a last look to the black haired boy before she left whining by the pain. He was laughing of her. She stuck her tongue out to him._

* * *

Ginny woke confused in the day coming back to Hogwarts. Was her dream a memory of the fist time she met Tom? If was that, she must for sure be happy the boy never jinxed her. Not that she could remember now if he ever did, of course. How the two kids arguing in the platform could be the couple they were now was a mystery for her mind. 

“I was remembering the first day we met here, Tom” she tried when they found a empty cabin in the train. 

Tom looked at her with an amused expression while his arms circled her waist and brought her closer “Your lucky that I was too afraid to jinx anyone that day, you know. And did not know any curses too”.

His touch made Ginny almost jump. On the three days before, they almost never touched each other, let alone hugged, so her mind was in peace until that moment. Abraxas give them a disapproving look when Tom embraced her, but did not said a word. 

But Tom answer gave Ginny what she wanted to know: her dream was a memory of the old Ginny, the girl whose body she was in that moment. 

Again she could feel her heartbeat going faster with their proximity. His hand found hers, giving her extra anxiety. 

“Well...” she tried “We were just children by the time”.

“Poor Tom never knew you would stick on him as glue” Abraxas grunted.

Ginny felt her face blush, and Riddle laughed “She is a kind of desirable glue, Abraxas. We need someone to look after ourselves after all”.

Soon their talk stopped by others slytherins that wanted to talk to Tom and by one anxious ravenclaw monitor who needed help to control some third years, leaving her and Abraxas alone. 

“You know, it’s harder everyday to convince our parents that you two are just good friends with all this lovey-dovey air” the blonde man sighed “Tom needs to find some way to convince our dad to give him your hand in marriage”.

“Well, we have time” she tried to argue.

“Yes, six months? Just before they sent you to Norway or something like that to marry one of our cousins as soon as you graduate”.

Ginny looked at the window. Maybe she never knew about Genevieve Malfoy because she went to live in another country? Would be for sure a good way to escape Tom Riddle in that lifetime. But she was not certain the man would accept that. Not by the way he held her in the first time he got in days. 

And she would escape Tom... to meet what? Another dark arts servant? The idea was frightening too. She should use that time to make a runaway plan. 

“How about he working in ministry?” she tried.

“Quite good I think. Maybe is that our only chance, you know. The Minister of Magic can accept Tom if dad insists enough” he sighed “At least you could say you love him without mother going crazy on you”.

_ As if I would. I need a plan to escape them after my seventh year. _

* * *

Hogwarts seemed almost the same even if it was fifty years before.

The only strange thing in Ginny opinion was to see Dumbledore as one of the professors while Dippet made his discourse as director. 

She tried to pretend she was happy with the new Slytherin’s ones, and took care to not applause the new Gryffindors (she found it was harder than she thought would be). 

The Slytherin’s monitors were calling the first years to go with them, and as Head Monitor Tom seemed quite busy coordinating everyone with the ravenclaw girl she had seen in the train before.

* * *

The Slytherin Comunal Room was not depressing as Ginny always had imagined. It was quite dark, yes, with old black furniture and greenish lights. But there was a big glass wall showing the lake underwater. Even in the dark she could see some fishes passing by.

It was beautiful. Like staying inside an aquarium. Salazar Slytherin for sure had trouble working spells to not let the water enter in the dungeons. 

She stopped for a while looking at the fishes when someone get her attention “And so, did you kissed again?”.

“What?” She looked behind to see two girl looking at her.

One with auburn hair and green eyes like a welsh woman, and the another with tanned skin and black hair. She looked to the monitor distinctive in the dark skinned girl.

“You and Tom, of course” the auburn insisted “Don’t say me he stayed all Christmas in your manor and you did not kiss?”.

“Look Maeve” the dark one smiled “She is red as a cherry. So we have our answer”.

“Stop, you two” it’s all Ginny could say by that moment. 

The two girls in front of her started giggling and took her hand to the girls dormitory. 

Ginny had no problems to find her bed: it was placed aside the two other girls, nearest the window.

Before she could admire her green sheets, both girls wanted details of her holiday.

Ginny thought it could be a good chance to know more about the girl whose body she was occupying right now.

“What do you mean for passing a while holiday and kiss Tom? It was my family house, I mean”.

“Yes and you kissed him since your birthday, so what?” the dark skinned girl replied.

“It means they didn’t told her parents yet, Anna” the girl called Maeve intervened “So? Don’t you plan marry in secret or something like that, right”.

“Of course were did not” Ginny replied, pouting “But...”

“But what?”.

“You know? Let me sleep. We talk tomorrow “.

She feigned to be sleepy and the others girls complained, but she did ignore them.

Not that she was really sleepy. Ginny passed almost all night looking at her bed green curtains, thinking about how crazy it was coming back at Hogwarts but as a Slytherin one. All girls in her dormitory were nice to her, and she maybe they were really friends of Genevieve.

But she missed her Gryffindor comunal room and dormitory. Her real friends. She missed Harry.

How did they were without her? How the war ended? She was worried about the future she used to belong.

Maybe her body fell dead, as Fred did? The tears came to her eyes. How could her mother handle the loss of two children? How would her brothers react? Ron always telling her to not put herself in the middle of their affairs - as if she could ignore everything was happening in Hogwarts. 

Did Voldemort win? Did Harry? 

Would Harry feel her death? 

Or she was in some lethargy and her old body was still alive? 

And now, she was the young Voldemort almost-bride.

It was maddening. 

She wanted to have the half of Hermione intelligence to find some book, anything, which could make that have some sense. Anything which could make her come back to her real time, to her real life. 

Maybe would exist something explaining her situation at Hogwarts library? Maybe in the Restricted Session? Ginny would start to look with all her strength in the next day.

Something inside was telling her she did not have much time to revert the spell who put her in the reality she was. And her worst nightmare would be there permanently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the Eizenbergs were my little Fate Stay Night series tribute.  
> Yes, Tom seems almost a nice person if you don’t know him enough.  
> And Genevieve does, she just not remember ... for while


End file.
